Saving Grace
by mitchellsdaisy
Summary: Mitchell meets someone who helps him realize that it's not what you are that makes you good or bad, it's what you do.  Set in season 1 between episodes 1&2
1. Chapter 1

_**Saving Grace**_

_Summary: Mitchell meets someone who helps him realize that it's not what you are that makes you good or bad, it's what you do. (Set in season 1 between episodes 1 & 2)_

_Disclaimer: Alas I do not own any of the Being Human characters, I am merely borrowing them to play in my sandbox._

_A/N: This is dedicated to my UK buds who introduced me to the show. They knew I'd love Mitchell! Thanks for encouraging me to write this and being my cheerleaders all the way! Special thanks to Rae my Britness coach, who helped me make these characters sound right! _And B, thanks for watching all the epis just so you could read this fic and know who I was talking about! Course now you're just as obsessed about Mitchell as I am...*grins* Hope everyone enjoys! Feedback is actively encouraged and happily (greedily) accepted!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mitchell huddled into his raised collar against the blast of cold air that accosted him as he left the hospital. With his head down and his hands dug deep into his pockets he trudged away from the doors as they slid closed behind him. He tossed a few quid to a girl sitting at the corner begging for change as he passed, but didn't look at her.

Since Becca's death he'd kept his distance from humans. At first he'd barely left his room, overcome with guilt over what Lauren had done. He'd created her, he'd turned his back on her, and she'd lashed out at him in the one way she knew would hurt him most. A million times he'd replayed it all in his head, all the things he could have done differently. But all the what-ifs and should-haves couldn't change what had happened.

Finally, he couldn't bear to have Annie sit at the end of his bed, watching him brood all day while George was at work. So, he'd returned to work, but it was not like before. He didn't smile or socialize. He did his work and went home to George and Annie, grunting or muttering a word in response to their greetings before heading straight up to his room.

Mitchell stiffened as he crossed the street, sensing the presence of another vampire. He scanned the shadows and found Seth skulking in an alley between two closed shops. As he approached, Mitchell could see the predatory grin on Seth's face and found himself imagining the other vampire hungrily licking his chops as he gazed across the street. Mitchell followed Seth's line of sight to the girl he'd just passed.

"What about tactical recruitment?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to the salivating vampire. "Thought you said no more tramps."

"Can't you smell it, then?"

Mitchell frowned at Seth's obvious excitement about a street beggar. "Smell what?"

"You really have strayed off the reservation, haven't you?" Seth shook his head like a disappointed parent. "Is it true what they say about pregnant women?"

Mitchell looked from Seth to the girl again, disgust warring with horror in his expression as he read the sign in front of her. 'Pregnant and Homeless' "Y-you, you stay away from her." Mitchell grabbed Seth by the neck and slammed him against the wall as he chuckled maniacally. "Pregnant women are out of bounds, you know that. They draw too much attention."

"Ahh, but this one is different."

Mitchell knew Seth was right. There was an unwritten rule among vampires that pregnant women were off limits. Their deaths stirred up too much unrest among their families. It was much harder to cover up with explanations of heart attacks when pregnant women were followed so closely by their doctors. But this was a homeless girl, who would miss her if Seth killed her tonight?

Mitchell's eyes went jet black and his fangs descended as his anger boiled. He leaned menacingly close to Seth's neck. "I'm warning you to stay away," Mitchell growled, his fangs grazing Seth's neck as he spoke. "Do I make myself clear?" He slammed Seth against the wall again.

"If you wanted her for yourself, all you had to do was say so," Seth called just loud enough for him to hear as Mitchell moved to cross the street.

Mitchell ignored Seth's laughter as he stepped up to where the girl sat, oblivious to the danger she was in. She gazed up at him expectantly as he stood there for a moment, before he moved to sit beside her on the sidewalk.

"Is it true?" Mitchell asked, nodding at the sign she held.

The girl nervously bit her lip and pulled away barely perceptibly, Mitchell's close proximity making her uncomfortable. She gazed at Mitchell for a long moment, her eyes searching his face as though deciding if he were a threat. After a long moment she simply nodded.

Mitchell's forehead puckered as he frowned at this, trying to understand how this girl who barely looked like she was out of school could be in such a predicament. "How about I buy you a coffee and you tell me how you ended up in such a messed up situation?"

She hesitated a moment, her gaze drifting across the street to Seth's lurking form before returning her attention to Mitchell and nodding again. Mitchell smiled as he pushed himself to his feet and held out his hand, realizing that this girl might not be so oblivious about the danger she was in after all.

Mitchell smiled encouragingly as he set the cups down on the table along with several goblets of cream and packets of sugar. He slid into the seat across from the girl who eyed him warily. "I wasn't sure how you took yer coffee so—"

"Look mate," the girl interrupted as she added cream and sugar to her coffee before meeting his gaze. "I appreciate the cuppa, but that don't mean I'm gonna spill me guts to ya."

Mitchell's lips quirked into the closest thing to a real smile they'd seen in weeks as he chuckled and stirred the fourth packet of sugar into his coffee. "Fair enough." He held the cup for a long moment, letting it warm his hands before finally lifting it to take a sip. "I just wanted to get you outta the cold, really."

The girl nodded absently as she stared down at her cup. The silence stretched between them and Mitchell wondered if he should say something, but couldn't think of anything. He was usually better at this. "So, that guy across the street," she began, her gaze flitting up to meet his as she broke the silence. "Do you know him?"

Mitchell frowned, considering how best to answer her question. She'd obviously noticed Seth watching her and had probably witnessed his exchange with the other vampire. Though he was fairly certain she hadn't heard what had been said or she wouldn't be sitting there across from him. Or would she? "He's not a good man."

The girl bit at her cheek and nodded as though he'd made the most obvious of observations. "I kinda figured you weren't his biggest fan when you slammed him against the wall."

Again Mitchell's lips twitched at the girl's sarcastic attitude. "Yeah." He chuckled, taking a long sip of coffee as silence fell between them again.

"He said he could help me," she stated offhand with a shrug, watching Mitchell as though gauging his reaction before she continued. "I said no." She frowned as she shivered and Mitchell knew it wasn't from the cold. "He creeped me out."

"How did he say he could help?" Mitchell reached across the table and touched her hand reassuringly.

"He…he offered money and a place to stay."

"You have to stay away from him, promise me." Mitchell realized his voice was a little too urgent as she pulled her hand away from his and placed it against her cup. "Sorry, I just…he's not a good man."

"Yeah, you said that." She studied Mitchell intently. "And are you a good man? I don't even know your name."

"I," Mitchell's voice caught in his throat as part of him warred to tell her to run away from him that he was not a good man. "I'm Mitchell."

"Mitchell." She studied him as she spoke his name, like she was deciding if it fit. "So, are you a good man?"

"I try to be," Mitchell replied, feeling it was the only honest response. He couldn't call himself a good man, not with all he'd done.

"I see, not exactly the answer I was expecting."

Mitchell could feel her gaze on him, but couldn't meet it with his own. "Yeah, that's me, not what people expect." Biting his lip, he hazarded a look across the table and saw the girl smiling at him. "And what about you?" She frowned at the question, but he continued before she could speak. "I don't know your name either."

"Oh," she smiled realizing he wasn't judging her or asking if she was a good person. "I'm Grace."

Mitchell took a long sip of his coffee and nodded at her cup for her to do the same. "Well, Grace, where are you staying tonight?"

"I…there's a shelter a couple of blocks away. It's not the Ritz, but it's a bed and it's warm."

"Alright, c'mon I'll walk ya there."

Grace hesitated at the entrance to the shelter, turning to look back at Mitchell. "Thank you," she mumbled as she stared down at her hands. Mitchell could tell that behind the sarcastic façade, Grace was just another young girl in an overwhelming situation.

"It's no problem," Mitchell replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "It's on my way home anyway," he lied. Grace looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, it's not. You head in the opposite direction every night."

"It is when I take the scenic root." He winked at her and watched her roll her eyes as a smile played at her lips. "Meet me for lunch tomorrow." He wasn't sure why he was inviting her. He reasoned that it was to be sure that she was safe, but part of him knew it was because he enjoyed her company. She didn't know anything about Becca and wasn't constantly watching to see if he was going to crack. This made her almost enjoyable to be around, except for the nagging dread in the pit of his stomach that everyone he touched ended up hurt.

"I don't—"

"I work tomorrow, at the hospital. Just have me paged and I'll treat you to some passable food in the cafeteria," he clarified as he sensed her hesitation. "No strings."

Grace studied his face for a long moment as though sizing up his intentions. "Maybe." She shrugged indifferently as she looked away. "See you around, Mitch."

"You're late," George called from the kitchen as Mitchell entered the house.

"Sorry Dad, didn't realize I had a curfew."

"Very funny," George grumbled as he emerged with a cup of what Mitchell assumed was tea. "You barely say a word to either me or Annie for weeks and now you are making snide remarks. Very nice."

"George," Annie hissed from the couch, giving him a meaningful look that Mitchell didn't miss.

"Look, I know I've been—"

"Broody," Annie chimed in. "I have to say I was starting to worry that you were turning into one of those television vampires all broody and pained. I mean don't get me wrong it's not that I want you not to feel bad about things. I just kinda like the happy, smiling Mitchell who wants to embrace his humanity."

"Duly noted." He winked at Annie as he shook his head unable to suppress a smile as Annie went on.

"So what's brought on this change, then?" George asked taking a seat on the couch next to Annie and trying for a supportive smile.

"I dunno, I guess I feel like I'm on the right side again."

"Well, that's not cryptic at all," George chortled. "What? It's true. What does that even mean?" he defended as Annie sent him a death stare.

"I just, I ran into someone who reminded me how far I've come."

"I'm glad for you, Mitchell. It's important that you look at things as a whole and not just at the bad." Annie smiled up at him, patting the seat next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, thanks that clears everything right up."

"Shh, The Real Hustle is starting."

Mitchell watched George from the corner of his eye. His friend crossed his arms and looked ready to press further but then seemed to think better of it and turned his attention to the television instead.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saving Grace**_

_Summary: Mitchell's new friend helps him realize that it's not what you are that makes you good or bad, it's what you do. (Set in season 1 between episodes 1 & 2)_

_Disclaimer: Alas I do not own any of the Being Human characters, I am merely borrowing them to play in my sandbox._

_A/N: I see quite a few people have checked out this story! Thanks to those who reviewed and put me on their alerts! Don't be shy to let me know what you think everyone! This is my first Being Human fic and my first attempt at writing Brit dialogue and such so feedback is definitely appreciated!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Mitchell found himself smiling as he mopped the floors of the second floor bathroom. He was cautiously optimistic that Grace would meet him for lunch. Worry still nagged at the pit of his stomach. Being around Grace made him feel normal, like he could be good if he kept trying, but at what cost? Would she end up hurt, or worse because of him?

"I'm pretty sure you missed a spot over there."

Mitchell looked up from the floor and smiled at the sight of Grace standing there pointing at the far corner of the bathroom. "Yeah, well I'm plannin' to get to that one after lunch."

"It's good to have priorities." Grace grinned at him, leaning against the door jamb as he stowed the mop and bucket away. He stared at her for a long moment, marvelling at how young she looked. She couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen. Her face still had a childish roundness to it, framed by a mane of wavy dark hair. "What?" She pushed away from the door and smoothed her hair, tucking it behind her ears.

"Nothing, sorry." Mitchell moved forward, slipping his arm around her waist and leading her out the door. "You ready for a mediocre attempt at food?"

"Mediocre? I was promised passable."

Mitchell glanced across the table at Grace as she poked absently at her plate of shepherd's pie. "Is it that bad?"

"What? No, I just." She glanced up at him, before casting her chestnut brown eyes back down at her plate. "I'm not very hungry, I guess."

"I can get you something else," Mitchell offered, his brows pulling together as she continued to avoid his gaze. "We could go somewhere else—"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because." Mitchell chuckled nervously. "Don't you think you deserve someone to be nice to you?"

"Look I don't need your pity, so if that's what this is—" Mitchell reached across the table and caught her arm before she could leave.

"It's not." Mitchell's voice was soft and sincere as he gazed at her with pleading eyes. "Remember when you asked if I was a good man?"

"So, this is you trying to be a good man, then?" Mitchell nodded. She shook her head. "I'm not worth saving. Don't waste your time tryin." She pulled her arm from Mitchell's grasp as she stood from her seat.

Mitchell rounded the table and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Look at me." Her gaze ticked down at her swollen stomach, then back at Mitchell. "I'm sixteen, pregnant and homeless."

"So." Mitchell shrugged not understanding why she thought she wasn't worth saving. "Grace, tell me how you ended up in this situation all alone."

She stared into his eyes for a long moment before she slumped back into her chair. Mitchell quickly pulled his chair around so he could sit next to her as she glanced around the near empty cafeteria. She took a shaky breath, looking down at her hands as she began. "He said no girl gets pregnant their first time. He said I must've been sleepin' around and that I was trying ta pin it on him." Grace turned to Mitchell, her chestnut eyes imploring. "I swear, he was the only one, only once."

"I believe you," Mitchell assured softly, placing a comforting hand over hers. "What about yer parents, surely—?"

Grace laughed bitterly staring down at his hand on hers without pulling away. Mitchell cringed that such a sound could come from someone so young. "Good upstanding Christians they are?" When her gaze met Mitchell's again, he felt his unbeating heart clench. "They couldn't have such a sinner livin' in their house, especially when I told them I was gonna keep the baby and raise it alone."

Mitchell cupped her chin as her gaze fell to her hands again. "Look at me," he whispered, waiting for her tear-filled gaze to meet his. "You are a good person, Grace. Don't you let anyone make you doubt that. Good and strong and you are going to be a brilliant mother."

"Oy, porter!"

Mitchell sighed, tearing his gaze from Grace's to look at the nurse calling him from the cafeteria entrance.

"Lady in three-twelve just vommed her shepherd's pie, need ya to clean it up."

Mitchell nodded at the nurse then returned his attention to Grace, who'd managed to pull herself together again. "You go," she said offering him a weak smile. "I have to get going anyway."

Mitchell watched her walk away, struggling to understand how any parent could turn their back when their child needed them. Yet, how could he judge them? Hadn't he done the same to Lauren? He'd abandoned her, left her to the wolves and she'd lashed out at him and that was why she'd killed Becca.

"See you later, maybe," she called over her shoulder and Mitchell forced a smile as he called back that she definitely would.

Mitchell couldn't shake the image of Grace's imploring eyes. He needed to find a way to help her and he needed to keep her safe from Seth. Not an hour after lunch he slipped out of the hospital for a smoke break. He smiled as he saw her sitting in the same spot as the day before. She was huddled in her jacket, her hands stuffed into her pockets. Mitchell watched as people passed her by barely noticing her. He surveyed the area and was relieved when he saw no sign of Seth, hoping it meant the other vampire had taken heed of his warning.

Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Mitchell sauntered to her side. "C'mon I'll get ya a coffee," Mitchell greeted, offering her a hand to help her up. "You look like a popsicle." He shrugged down at her with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Grace shook her head as she took his hand and he hoisted her up. "You lookin' to get an award or something, Mitch?"

"Your smiling face is reward enough." Mitchell winked at her as he led her back to the coffee shop from the day before.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Smoke break," he replied, taking a long pull on his cigarette, before tossing it to the ground as he held open the café door. "Besides, I'm only a porter, doubt they'll even notice I'm gone."

"Until some old lady voms her shepherd's pie and they call on their hero to clean it up."

"Nah, I've got my mate, George, coverin' for me." A grin tugged at Mitchell's lips as he added, "Every hero needs a sidekick, after all."

"You're a nutter, you are..." Grace shook her head and threw up her arms as Mitchell paid for their coffees.

"So I've been told." He chuckled as he handed her one of the cups and headed toward an unoccupied table near the window. They sat for a moment, silently fixing their coffees. Mitchell looked up from his cup and saw Grace gazing longingly at the pastry counter. "Did you want somethin'?"

"I eat too many pastries, me mam always says."

"Well, yer mam's not here, is she?" Mitchell winked at her as he stood. "I'm gettin' you a vanilla slice."

He grinned over his coffee, watching her savour the pastry with her eyes closed as the mention of her mother left him wondering where home was for her. "Grace." His voice was soft as he hesitated to broach the subject.

She looked up at him, her brow creasing as she noticed him studying her intently. "Have I got somethin' on me face?" she asked, her hand wiping at her mouth.

Mitchell shook his head, a sad smile playing on his lips. "Nah, you're good." Her frowned deepened as she continued to wonder why he was staring at her. "I should get back I guess. Can't leave my sidekick too long or he'll steal my job as hero."

"That vanilla slice was brilliant." Grace smiled at him, licking her fingers as they walked back toward the hospital. "We only have one pastry shop back home and their stuff is no where near as good."

"So, where's home then?" Mitchell asked, hazarding a glance her way. He stopped walking as she did, watching as her smile faded. "You know what, never mind…I shouldn't have as—"

"Middridge," she mumbled, staring down at her hands. "It's this little no where town in County Durham."

"And you came to Bristol?" A smile crept to Mitchell's lips as he wondered what would make anyone choose Bristol as a place to run.

"Yeah, I didn't have enough money to get to London." She shrugged, offering a sheepish grin. "Why? Is there something wrong with Bristol?"

"No, it's just—"

"Mitchell, there you are," George called his voice shrill as he hurriedly approached them. "I thought…well I don't know what I thought. But you've been gone almost an hour and I'm running out of excuses…" His voice trailed off as he noticed Grace next to Mitchell. "Oh, hello." He forced a nervous smile her way, before turning a questioning look at his friend.

Mitchell grinned at George as he spoke. "George, this is Grace." He turned and winked at Grace. "Grace, this is my house mate, George."

"'Ello," Grace greeted with a little wave. "I should get back." She hitched a thumb over her shoulder as she backed away from them. "Thanks for…well, everything." She smiled at Mitchell and gave a little shrug. "See ya around."

"Everything?" George hissed in Mitchell's ear. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I just bought her lunch." Mitchell frowned and shook his head at his friend. "What'd ya think?"

"Well, I don't know." George threw up his arms in a huff. "You've been distant and moody and cryptic. So I have no idea what to think."

"I'm just tryin' ta help her out," Mitchell explained, glancing back to where Grace settled into place with her sign. "To keep her safe." She looked up at him as though she felt him watching her, before ticking her gaze across the street to where Seth had stood watching her the night before. "I'm off in a coupla hours, I'll walk ya back," he called to her and she nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saving Grace**_

_Summary: Mitchell's new friend helps him realize that it's not what you are that makes you good or bad, it's what you do. (Set in season 1 between episodes 1 & 2)_

_Disclaimer: Alas I do not own any of the Being Human characters, I am merely borrowing them to play in my sandbox._

_A/N__: Thanks for reading. Don't be afraid to drop a review…I don't bite! Only 2 more chapters after this! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"G-George." The voice came from behind him and he spun around to see the girl he'd met with Mitchell earlier.

"Grace?" He frowned as noticed how shaken she looked. "Are you okay?" She bit her lip as she shook her head. "Okay, I'll help you find Mitchell." He gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder and led her down the corridor.

"Thank you," she whispered and he forced an awkward attempt at a reassuring smile.

Within a few minutes they'd navigated the twists and turns through the hospital to find Mitchell in the laundry room, having a smoke. He quickly butted it out as he heard them enter. "Grace?" His brow furrowed as he turned to see her enter with George. "What is it? What's happened?" he asked, hurrying to her side he glanced up at George, but he just shrugged.

"I'd better get back," George mumbled, leaving them alone.

"He came back, that man from last night." Grace shivered as she spoke. Mitchell stepped to her side, wrapping his arm around her. "The way he looked at me…" her voice trailed off as she leaned into Mitchell's embrace. "I saw him last night, outside the shelter after you left." Mitchell stiffened beside her, but as she glanced up at him he looked utterly calm.

"We'll go collect your things and you can stay with me and George until we get things sorted."

"But shouldn't we ask Ge—"

"It'll be fine," Mitchell assured, smiling down at her.

"What do you mean she's going to stay with us?" George asked incredulously.

Mitchell glanced anxiously toward the locker room door, praying Grace hadn't heard George's outburst. He worried that she'd run off on him and straight into Seth's waiting fatal embrace. "Well, she can't go back to the shelter," Mitchell stated, feeling that George was missing the dire nature of Grace's situation. "Seth can get to her there; it's a public place no invitation required."

"But it's my time of the month soon, and what about Annie?"

"George, you've already made it very clear changing in the house again is out of the question. Grace doesn't need to know where you're going and why."

"And Annie?"

"I'm sure Annie'll be fine with having Grace around." Mitchell gave George a pleading look as he added, "It's a temporary situation, George, a few days, a week tops."

George studied him a moment, before letting go of a resigned sigh. He could see Mitchell needed this; he needed to protect this girl especially after what happened with Becca and Lauren. "Fine, as long as this is temporary."

"Thanks, George, you won't regret this." Mitchell grinned, pushing out of the locker room door as he pulled on his leather jacket. "Told ya it'd be fine." He beamed at Grace who stood, biting her lip with her arms folded across her chest as though waiting for him to deliver some bad news. She expectantly glanced up at George as he came up behind Mitchell

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you need." George forced a tight-lipped smile her way, before shooting a meaningful look Mitchell's way. "I'll see you both at home then, going to get the guest room ready for you."

"Please, don't go to any trouble," Grace mumbled, feeling as though she were intruding.

"So, ya walked me to the shelter in the freezin' cold then walked back to your car?" Grace shook her head incredulously as she slid into the passenger seat.

"'Cause you would have accepted a ride from me last night?" Mitchell winked at her as he shut the car door. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes turning ebony as his gaze came to rest on Seth's skulking form. He rounded the ca,r his eyes never leaving the other vampire.

"I'm glad for your car tonight." Mitchell heard her mumble as glanced over at her as she stared out the window at Seth. Without a word he started the car and pulled away, watching his rear view mirror.

As they drove in silence, Mitchell considered their options. They couldn't hide Grace in their flat indefinitely, but he couldn't leave her to fend for herself either. He turned to Grace as he pulled the car into a spot in front of the pink house at the corner. "What's in London?"

"What?" Grace cast a questioning look in his direction, wondering why he was asking. "I…my aunt lives there."

Mitchell simply nodded, a smile creeping to his lips as he climbed out of the car. "I'll get ya there," he promised as he helped her out of the car.

"Mitchell." He spun around at the voice behind him to meet Herrick's sneering face. He moved to put himself between Grace and the older vampire as his gaze ticked around them for any sign that Herrick was with someone else. "Who's your delicious little friend?" Herrick's eyes inky black as he grinned at them.

"His eyes…wha-what's wrong with his eyes?"

"She's none of your concern," Mitchell spat as he backed Grace to the door, pounding on it without breaking eye contact with Herrick.

"Now, that kind of thing might work with Seth, but I won't be put off so easily. Not with a delicacy such as this."

"Mitchell? What the hell—" George's tirade was cut short as he took in the scene.

"George, get Grace inside and don't come out here no matter what you hear," Mitchell commanded his voice brokering no argument from his flat mate. The darkest obsidian seeped in, obliterating the kindness from Mitchell's eyes as his fangs descended and he glared at Herrick. He listened as George nervously coaxed a distressed Grace into the house, waiting until the door was closed before he spoke again. "She is innocent and good and I'll not let you take that from her." He stalked the short distance to his maker. "She is protected," he growled through clenched teeth.

"She will be your undoing." Herrick leaned in closer to whisper in Mitchell's ear. "I reckon the smell of her will drive you mad with hunger. All that vitality and life brewing inside of her." He leaned back, his eyes darker than a raven's wings filled with hunger as he grinned knowingly at Mitchell. "Do you remember that girl in Belfast? How we saved her from the disgrace of being an unwed mother. I can still taste her, even now."

"I won't hurt her."

"Keep telling yourself that." Herrick turned to walk away. "But I know what you really are, Mitchell, and so do you," He called over his shoulder. "It's in your nature."

Mitchell stood, watching him saunter away, hating the smugness in his swagger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, struggling to pull the reigns on the hungered vampire inside of him. He too could still recall the taste of the Irish waif Herrick had mentioned on his lips. He sank onto the step in front of the door, his hand scrubbing across his face as forced himself not to imagine the ecstasy of Grace's blood flowing across his lips.

"How is she?" Mitchell asked when he felt Annie's presence on the stoop next to him, his face still in his hands.

"She's pretty shaken up." Annie leaned forward, her elbows on her knees as she tried to see Mitchell's face. "George is tending to her."

"So, she can't see you then?" Mitchell's gaze met Annie's as she shook her head. "I'm sorry about all this. I know how hard it is for you when other people are around. When they can't see you."

"Don't worry about me." Annie waved her hand and gave a little shrug as she forced a smile. "What do they want with her?" Her smile faltered as Mitchell looked away from her, but didn't respond. "Oh."

"I should check on her." Mitchell pushed to his feet and took a deep breath before he opened the door, feeling Annie disappear from behind him and watching her reappear on her perch on the stairs.

"What're you going to do?" she whispered, her worried gaze settling on Grace. Mitchell's gaze followed hers, his brow pulling together as he watched Grace shivering in her seat on the couch with a blanket tightly wrapped around her.

"I'm gonna keep her safe." With a nod at Annie he moved into the living room. "You alright?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Mitchell." Her voice was hoarse as she looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. He moved to her side, ticking his gaze to George's relieved face.

"Right then, I'll leave you two alone." George hurried out of the room, gathering up half drunk cups of tea and coffee as he went.

Mitchell wrapped an arm around Grace's shoulders. He could feel her shaking against his side. "It's okay your safe," he murmured as he rubbed her arm to warm her.

"His eyes," she mumbled numbly. "Th-they were black," she breathed.

"It was a trick of the light."

"N-no," she pulled away from him so she could look him in the eye. "I know what I saw." Mitchell couldn't meet her gaze, worried she would see the darkness in him, the hunger he felt at being this close to her.

"He can't hurt you here."

"I can't stay here forever." She pushed up from the couch and began to pace. "If something happened to you or George because you're helping me—"

Mitchell caught her hand to stop her pacing and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry about us." Grace shook her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "An' don't you dare tell me you're not worth the trouble." She sunk into the couch next to him with a defeated sigh.

"What am I gonna do?" She whispered, leaning her shoulder against his.

"Right now, you're gonna get sometin to eat and some rest." Mitchell nudged her as he stood up. "Shall we?" he held out his hand and led Grace to the kitchen. "I think I can scrounge us up some soup."

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

__

_**Saving Grace**_

_Summary: Mitchell's new friend helps him realize that it's not what you are that makes you good or bad, it's what you do. (Set in season 1 between episodes 1 & 2)_

_Disclaimer: Alas I do not own any of the Being Human characters, I am merely borrowing them to play in my sandbox._

_A/N: So, almost done! One more chapter after this! Thanks for those who are reading. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

"So, how exactly are you going to help Grace?" George asked as he and Mitchell settled into the living room after Grace had gone to sleep.

"I'm gonna get her to her aunt in London." Mitchell went on to fill George in on his earlier conversations with Grace and how London was her true destination and how she'd been unable to afford it. "I've got a bit of money saved, it should be enough to buy her a train ticket."

"And that's it?" George questioned, obviously not believing it would 11be so easy. "I mean Herrick and the others are just gonna let her go? They won't go after her?"

"Herrick and the vampire powers that be in London are not on the best terms. If he even shows up in London…Let's just say one pregnant girl wouldn't be worth that kind of trouble to him."

"And you're sure?"

"What else would you have me do, George?" Mitchell demanded, raking his fingers through his hair. "The only sure way to be sure she is safe is if Herrick thought she was dead, if he thought I killed her."

"But you wouldn't." George studied his friend a moment, disbelief colouring his words. "You'd never hurt her…Why would he even consider that?"

"You don't understand how vital a pregnant woman's blood is, George." Mitchell's gaze met his house mate's for a moment before he looked away, afraid George would question how he knew this. "I have to get her safely to her aunt. As long as Herrick perceives her as a homeless runaway with no one who'll miss her she's in danger. But once she has her aunt to look after her—"

"I still don't see what difference it'll make to her safety. Couldn't Herrick just kill her and her aunt then?"

"There's no guarantee short of killing her myself to save her from being killed by him, or Seth."

Mitchell paused at the door to Annie's room that was currently doubling as a guest room. He felt a pang of guilt that he hadn't talked it over with Annie before he'd invited Grace to stay. George had set it up with a cot for Grace to sleep on.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe," Annie soothed as Mitchell stepped into the room. She looked up at him, pressing her finger to her lips. Mitchell nodded as he moved to Annie's side on the floor next to the cot. "She's restless," Annie whispered, resting her hand on Grace's shoulder. "I keep telling her she's safe an' everything'll be okay…Not sure she can actually hear me though." She shrugged as she adjusted the blanket over Grace's shoulder as the younger woman shivered.

"As you seem to have calmed her, I'd say she can." A smile twitched at Mitchell's lips as they sat shoulder-to-shoulder for a long moment just watching Grace sleep. Annie rubbed the back of the girl's hand in a comforting motion as she stirred again. "You'd've made a great mother."

A sad smile twitched at Annie's lips as she avoided Mitchell's gaze. "You should get some rest."

"Nah, I'm good." He wrapped his arm around Annie's shoulders. His gaze pulled back to Grace as she whimpered softly in her sleep as he eyes fluttered open, darting nervously around the room before settling on Mitchell.

"Mitch." The sight of him seemed to instantly calm her as she sat up. "Wow, this is awkward, didn't peg ya for a stalker. Should I be creeped out?" The tremor in her voice betrayed her sarcastic words.

Annie burst out laughing at Mitchell's side. "Uh, no…I don't think so." A wide grin tugged at his lips as he glanced from Grace to Annie and back to Grace, obviously at a loss for a response. "You should definitely feel comforted…maybe even reassured that I wasn't just a dream."

"But how can I be sure I'm not still dreaming?" Her hand flew overdramatically to her throat as she snorted and began to giggle.

"I could pinch you, if ya like." Mitchell winked at her with a lopsided grin as he reached out and made to pinch her.

She laughed and swatted his hand away, shaking her head. "Think I'll chance it." She swung her legs over the side of the cot so she was facing him. Her smile faltered as her gaze fell to her stomach then ticked back up to his face. "Ya don't have to hover."

"I'm not," Mitchell assured. "I just came in ta check on—"

"And had a seat at my bedside." A melancholy smile twitched at Grace's lips as she looked at him, her eyebrow raised as though daring him to come up with a plausible excuse for sitting there.

"You were restless," he replied simply, without meeting her gaze. He glanced over at Annie as she stood and cleared her throat. "I should get to bed." He stood, patting Grace's shoulder before heading for the door. "I'm just in the next room…if you need anything." Grace nodded at him as she lay back down and Mitchell paused at the door to watch her settle back under the blanket and close her eyes before leaving the room.

Mitchell woke at least half a dozen times during the night, thinking he'd heard Grace crying out to him or sobbing. But each time he checked in on her Annie would look up as he gently pushed open the door and assure him that the younger woman was fine. Yet somehow, even with all of Annie's promises to watch over the girl, Mitchell's mind wouldn't quiet. The last time he'd slipped into the room he could see Annie was at the end of her patience and so in the end he'd lain in bed, unable to fall back to sleep, but not wanting to insult the ghost. Finally, when the sun was peaking through the blinds he climbed out of bed, stretching out the kinks in his back before changing and heading to check on Grace.

"Grace," he called softly as he knocked at the door, waiting for her to respond before entering. The last thing he wanted was another awkward moment like the night before and walking in on her as she dressed would definitely qualify. He frowned when no response came, knocking a little harder as he called to her again. "Grace, it's Mitchell. Can I come in?" He rolled his eyes, knowing she would obviously recognize his voice. When no response came again he felt his stomach begin to churn. "I'm coming in," he announced as he pushed open the door and found the room empty.

He hurried out into the hall, stopping at the top of stairs and listening for any sounds coming from below. Hearing movement in the kitchen, he rushed downstairs. He paused at the bottom of the stairs to calm himself and to keep from bursting into the kitchen. If he was trying to convince Grace she was safe here, he couldn't be rushing about looking worried. "There you are." His carefully placed smile faltered when he saw Annie standing at the counter instead of Grace. "Where is she?"

"Well, good morning to you,too," Annie huffed, pointing to the open garden door.

"She's out in the garden?" The churning returned to Mitchell's stomach as he hurried to the door. Herrick and the others could get to her there.

"I've been keepin' an eye on her." He heard Annie call, but didn't turn to respond. He needed to see that Grace was there and all right with his own eyes.

She had her back to him, slowly making her way around the small space. He watched as she paused and gently touched one of the flowers. She bent to it as she inhaled its scent.

"Taking a moment to smell the roses, are ya." Mitchell smiled, his stomach settling again as she turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"They're not roses."

"Well, I know that—"

"They're Michaelmas Daisies," Annie called from the window, smiling brightly as he glanced her way. "Planted them myself, they're my favourite," she added beaming with pride.

"They're Michaelmas Daisies." Mitchell grinned at Grace as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him again.

"So, you're a gardener now, too."

"Let's just say I know a wee bit about a lot of things and leave it at that." Grace shrugged and turned back to flowers, her fingers gently grazing their petals. "You hungry?" He froze as he approached her, feeling the hunger for her blood overwhelm him. Damn Herrick for reminding him of that Irish waif he'd managed to forget. The vampire in him stirred at the sent of her vitality, pushing relentlessly at Mitchell's resolve.

"I guess I'm a little peckish." Grace frowned as she turned his way. "Are you alright?"

Mitchell forced his breathing to slow as he nodded at her without meeting her gaze. He wouldn't let her be tainted by his darkness. "Yeah, just a little peckish myself." He smiled as he forced his eyes to meet her gaze and held out his hand to her.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saving Grace**_

_Summary: Mitchell's new friend helps him realize that it's not what you are that makes you good or bad, it's what you do. (Set in season 1 between episodes 1 & 2)_

_Disclaimer: Alas I do not own any of the Being Human characters, I am merely borrowing them to play in my sandbox._

_A/N: Well, this is it the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Would love to hear what you think!_

_

* * *

_

"Everything okay? Shall I get George?" Annie asked as they entered the kitchen. Mitchell didn't have to look at her to see the worried crease in her brow. Instead he shook his head almost imperceptibly as he led Grace to the table, before moving to the refrigerator gripping tightly at the handle.

He sighed as he felt Annie disappear secretly thankful as he knew where she'd gone. "I can make ya a half English breakfast," he offered, forcing a grin Grace's way. "No bacon, I'm afraid. But I've got some sausages and eggs."

Grace hesitated. "I don't want to put ya out. I usually skip breakfast anyway." Mitchell shook his head about to speak when George did from the doorway.

"Not today, you're not." He fidgeted, casting a nervous glance at Mitchell as he moved into the kitchen. "And I'm going to save you from Mitchell's cooking."

"Is it that bad, then?" George nodded in response, his face becoming innocent and Dow eyed as Annie burst out laughing and Mitchell looked up from the refrigerator.

"He really is a better cook." Mitchell conceded and pulled out the eggs and sausages, handing them to George. "Maestro."

Mitchell moved to the table and sat across from Grace. They sat in silence, watching George work for a long moment. Finally, she cleared her throat, garnering Mitchell's attention.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as she spoke without looking away from George. Mitchell didn't miss the tremor in her voice. "D'you work today? 'Cause I think I'd like to stay here if you do…if you don't…I mean I get it if you don't want ta leave me –" Mitchell reached across the table and took her hand.

"Well, for starters I don't work today." Mitchell smiled, giving her hand a little squeeze as she glanced furtively at him. "An' after breakfast you're gonna call yer aunt in London."

Grace's eyes widened at the mention of her aunt. "W-why?"

"Gonna have ta ask her to pick you up at the train station," Mitchell replied, grinning at her dumbfounded expression as George set two plates in front of them.

"But I can't affo—"

"Oh, Mitchell and I have that covered," George interjected with a grin of his own. "Now eat up before it gets cold." He stuffed a piece of sausage into his mouth and motioned for her to do the same.

Grace hesitated, her eyes glossy with tears as she smiled at both of them. "Thank you." Her voice was hoarse with emotion as Mitchell gently squeezed her hand and motioned to her plate.

George stood in the entranceway smiling brightly at Grace as she came down the stairs with her belongings. Mitchell held out his hand for her to give him the backpack as he hurried out to warm start the car. "I guess this is good-bye." Grace smiled awkwardly, still unable to believe that these two strangers were paying her way to London.

"Now, you be safe and take care of that baby." George fidgeted uncomfortably. He hated good-byes, but mostly he worried that Herrick and the other vampires wouldn't let her go. The way Mitchell had described the enticement a pregnant woman's blood posed for vampires would it really be as easy as getting her to her family so she wasn't someone no one would miss. He hoped with all his heart that it was, but he feared it wouldn't be enough. Most of all he feared what it would do to Mitchell if anything happened to this girl that the vampire had grown so attached to.

"I will." They stood there a moment. George ineptly patted Grace's back when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Whenever you're ready," Mitchell called from the door, grinning at them both as he held out his hand to Grace. "Your chariot awaits."

Mitchell stood on the train platform, holding Grace's bag while she spoke to her aunt on the pay phone a couple of feet away. He glanced around, scanning the waiting passengers and their families for any sign of Herrick or Seth and found none. He turned his attention back to Grace as he heard her hang up the phone and eyed her expectantly. "So?"

"So, she'll be there to meet me at King's Cross." Grace's smile was broader and truer than Mitchell had seen in the three days he'd known her.

"That's brilliant!" Mitchell reached out and gently rubbed her shoulders as she shivered. Mitchell cursed the outdoor platform as he pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Better?" She nodded as she snuggled into the jacket's wamth.

Grace frowned as she noticed Mitchell casting furtive glances around the station. "Is everything okay?" She nervously glanced around her. "Are they here?" Mitchell squeezed her shoulder and shook his head. The train was pulling up now and Grace fidgeted uncertainly. "What if they follow me?"

"They won't," Mitchell assured. Grace sent him a sceptical look, but he just smiled.

"But how can you be sure?" she demanded. "They followed me to the shelter and to your house, why not here or onto the train?"

"Believe me they won't be heading anywhere near London." Mitchell stiffened and spun around as he felt Seth's presence. With his back to Grace he allowed his eyes to turn to coals as his gaze burned into Seth. "The situation is changed," he growled as Seth gazed longingly at Grace.

"Has it, then?" Seth tore his gaze from Grace and sneered at Mitchell.

"I'm sending her to her family," Mitchell explained. "That means she's out of bounds."

"You gonna stop me takin' her before she gets on the train?" Seth scoffed at him, taking a step closer. "Look at you shakin' like a leaf. You want her just as bad as I do."

"I won't let you hurt her." Mitchell put himself directly between the other vampire and Grace. "Now run along ta Herrick and tell him that I've found her family and that it's not worth his trouble to anger his old friends in London."

Mitchell watched Seth walk away. He could feel Grace's hand on his arm as he took a deep breath and pushed the beast within him back inside. He blinked, his eyes becoming green again as he turned to her. "Looks like it's time." He nudged his head to the train beside him. "You take care of you and that baby of yours. And call me sometime…or write-"

His words were cut short as she threw her arms around his neck and held tightly to him. "You're not like the others," she breathed. "It's not what you are that makes you good or bad…it's what you do…and you," she paused, pulling back so he could see her face and the sincerity in her expression. "You are a good man, Mitchell." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek, before grabbing her bag and hurrying onto the train. Mitchell watched her move to her seat, pulling the window down and hanging out the side of the train like so many other passengers, waving to him. "Thank you, Mitchell. For everything," she called out as the train began to move.

Mitchell watched as the train pulled away and Grace continued to wave his way, hanging out the side of the car long after everyone else had stopped. "No, thank you Grace, for reminding me why I'm trying to be a good man," he mumbled long after the train had disappeared into the horizon and he turned to walk away.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you leave me a comment, let me know how I did!

**Chapter 5**


End file.
